Yazmyne's Flareon
Biography Flareon debuted in Pokemon Ranger for a Day as a Pokemon initially belonged to Randy, a Pokemon Ranger on Mandarin Island. When Randy and his fellow Pokemon Rangers' Pokemon were practicing their saving abilities, Yazmyne and Nick encountered them and was quickly smitten by Flareon, being an evolved form of her Eevee. When Flareon and Eevee met, Flareon scoffed at its pre-evolution and kicked some dirt in its face. After Yazmyne saves Flareon from a fire in the forest with Shellos and Ivysaur, Randy noticed Flareon starting to take a liking to Yazmyne. Randy then sent out his Flareon, telling Yazmyne the two will battle, and if Yazmyne wins she can have Flareon to the Fire-Type's surprise. Yazmyne aptyle chose Eevee to battle Flareon, and the Evolution Pokemon won the battle. Flareon conceded, and Randy gave Yazmyne Flareon's Poke Ball. Yazmyne and Flareon bonded quickly, though he still showed slight animosity toward Eevee. Yazmyne trusted Flareon's strength enough to have it battle as he first Pokemon in her second Orange Crew Gym Battle against Rudy of Trovita Island. Flareon went up against Rudy's Rapidash. He started the battle strong with Quick Attack after dodging Rapidash's Stomp. when Flareon moved to Fire Spin, the attack proved ineffective due to Rapidash's Flash Fire ability. Flareon has the same ability, so Fire-Type attacks were worthless. Flareon still had a combination of Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, and Sand Attack, but it was not enough to overcome Rapidash's speed, Bounce, and Poison Jab, which defeated Flareon. In Leaving It Up to Chansey, Flareon was Yazmyne's second attempt in capturing a wild Chansety, which was stealing food and playing tricks on many passerby trainers. Yazmyne was fantically attacking any trace of what could have been Chansey as it stole her favorite food and some of her and Nick's rare berries. Flareon thus attacked a wild Yazmyne's and Duskull, both of which Yazmyne captured, thinking they were Chansey from a distance. When Flareon did battle Chansey, he was rended inept due to the latter's Attract ad promptly defeated by several Pounds. In the Triple Battle against Luana, Flareon teamed with Chansey and Ivysaur to take out Luana's Dodrio, Marowak, and Tangela in ten minutes. Chansey made teamwork difficult for Ivysaur and Flareon, and Yazmyne's lack of familiarity with Triple Battles did not make the situation better. When Flareon tried to take out Tangela early, Marowak defended the Grass-Type and he was nearly defeated as a result. Flareon were able to work together, launcing Shadow Ball and Solarbeam in the sky, having them collide for an explosion. Through the smoke, Ivysaur fired its own Solarbeam. When that did not work, Chansey appeared aurprisingly in front of Dodrio, having used Minimize as a cover. She knocked him out with Pound, and Flareon defeated Marowak with Fire Spin, just as time expired. Though Tangela was still standing; Yazmyne had more Pokemon out thus making her the winner of the battle. In Over the Top Fanatic, before Yazmyne's battle against the head of the Orange Crew, Flareon was the only Pokemon Nate did not steal. When Yazmyne went to find her Pokemon, she has Flareon use its Poke-Ranger abilities to track them successfully. However, he nor Nick's Scizor were strong enought to break down the vault imprisoning them. Then an angry Flareon meted the door with a newly learned Fire Blast, which Scizor then bashed thoroughly with Iron Head, allowing them to save Yazmyne's Pokemon and Nick's Mudkip. Againt Drake, the Orage Crew leader, Flareon was Yazmyne's first Pokemon, going against one of his trademarked Pokemon, Ditto. Ditto transformed into Flareon, and the two clashed Quick Attacks, along with Shadow Balls and Fire Spins. When the last attack struck, Yazmyne learned Ditto also copied Flareon's ability of Flash Fire, meaning any more attacks would be useless. Yazmyne also speculated Ditto could Transform only once per battle, leading her to recall Flareon for Starmie. In the next episode, Flareon was sent back out to face off against Drake's Steelix, whose Dragonbreath and Rock Tomb were overpowering Flareon's Fire Spin and Shadow Ball. Ultimately, however, Flareon bested Steelix with Fire Blast, though the Steel-Type left behind a trail of Stealth Rock for the resto f Yazmyne's Pokemon to deal with.After Drake's fourth Pokemon, Drapion, poisoned the field with Toxic Spikes, the Poison-Type defeated Flareon with Cross Poison, despite Flareon landing a powerful Fire Spin. When Yazmyne defeated Drake, Flareon and the rest of Yazmyne's Orage League Pokemon (and Scizor) took a picture and were all named in the Orange Hall of Fame. When Yazmyne completed her journey in the Orange Islands, she left Flareon at home before making her way to Johto. Personality and Characteristics Moves Used Related Articles Category:Fire Pokémon